The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for displaying and dispensing chain or the like.
Conventional retail store displays for displaying elongated product such as chain, which is typically stored on reels, are often unsightly and requires substantial maintenance. The present invention solves many of the problems associated with existing apparatus and methods for displaying and dispensing chain or the like.